


Why do we break so hard

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), wil is a big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Tommy breaks his arm when he's home aloneHis parents never picked up the phoneBig bro Wilbur is there to save him
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 26
Kudos: 515





	Why do we break so hard

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while
> 
> I've been struggling with my mental health and lots and lots of school stuff. Anayway, saying it now, this is incredible unbelievable because I was too lazy to do any research.
> 
> I don't know where Tommy lives nor do I care, so he lives in London in my head (Ik that that's not true)  
> I also don't know Tommy's last name nor do I care, Tommy Baker it is (Yes I know that that's not it and I could find out if I do research, but who does research anyway)
> 
> enjoy

Tommy looks around the empty living room. He sighs when he sees a note on the counter, probably from his parents. He lets his bag fall on the ground next to the door. He slumps to the table, sighing. He already knows what the note will say, even if he wouldn’t read it. He just wonders what their excuse is today. 

He picks the note up and reads it over quickly. A business meeting, again. He can’t say he is surprised. They always have some kind of business meeting they have to attend to, he just hopes they’re home quickly. Normally, they stay away for a good week when they have an important business meeting. He doesn’t understand how a meeting can take a whole week, but he has learned to not question it.

He throws the sticky note in the trash can and he takes off his coat and his shoes. He throws them on the couch. His parents won’t be home any time soon anyway, they probably won’t notice if he cleans them up by the time they return. He picks up his school bag, the bag is heavy, like always. The bag is filled with homework he doesn’t have the energy to finish any time soon.

He quickly checks the fridge for food but is met with an empty fridge. Of course, they wouldn’t think about buying some extras for him. They never really do. He coughs and closes the fridge. Not that he’s hungry anyway, he’s used to eating a minimum. The fridge is never full enough for him to eat a lot, even when his parents are home on the rare occasion. 

He walks to his room. The stairs seem higher than normal. It sucks more energy out of him than usual. He throws his backpack against his bed and he slumps down on his chair. He runs his hand through his hair. This is going to be a long evening. He takes his physics binder out of his bag and opens it on the given page.

He remembers faintly something about energy, but he doesn’t know what his teacher said anymore. The formula seems weird and not something that seems like it would be possible in real life. What does W even stand for? He looks at the equation in front of him and frowns. He doesn’t get how any of this has anything to do with energy. He bangs his head on the desk.

He closes his book and he boots his computer up. Maybe someone is online who gets physics. Tommy sighs and he runs his hand through his messy hair. He should go get a haircut sometime in the future. The time it takes his computer boot up on gives him just enough time to grab a cola from his mini-fridge. No matter how much food there is, there’ll always be enough cola. Tommy makes sure of it. It is kind of his thing to always drink cola while he’s streaming.

He takes a sip from his cola when his discord opens. He frowns when he sees that no one from the sleepy boys or Tubbo are online. It’s logical, it’s not a time for them to be active. He shouldn’t rely on them to finish his physics test. Tommy takes a deep breath and he takes his physics book again. No better time to not understand anything than now. 

It still doesn’t make sense even after he finished and he began writing his English essay that has to be handed in tomorrow. His teacher gave them over two months for the essay, but Tommy kept postponing it. It’s his own fault, he can’t get out of it now. He has to talk about some stupid charity. Charities aren’t stupid, but writing a really long essay about them isn’t always the best thing ever.

It seems that they had to do a bit more research than he thought. He had to do stuff he can’t do on a Tuesday night at 6pm. That reminds him of the empty fridge and the store closing in an hour. Maybe he should go to the store right now, that seems for the best. He doesn’t want to starve. If he waits for too long he’ll have to go to a store nearly an hour of a walk-distance. 

He rises from his chair, quickly putting on a sweater he picked up from the ground. He quickly grabs his phone.

He looks outside of his window. It’s already dark outside, which makes it even worse to go out. He’s pretty sure it’s also really cold, it’s winter anyway. He walks downstairs, his footsteps echo through the empty living room. It reminds him again of the empty house. He tries not to think about it. Maybe he’ll forget if he just doesn’t think about it. He quickly puts his coat and shoes on before leaving quickly.

The walk to the store isn’t particularly long, but Tommy still doesn’t like to walk to the store right now. He has a headache and he feels like he could throw up. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels like this. It is cold, colder than he expected, especially with the strong cold wind. Suddenly anxiety tugs at him. He feels like he forgot something. Did he forget to lock the front door?

Hopefully, no one will break-in. How would he explain that to his parents?

He’s relieved when he enters the warmth of the store. He wishes he put on some gloves or something else to keep him at least a bit warmer. Nothing that he can do now, he guesses.

The store is still filled with people. Parents with their toddlers and teenagers who’re buying monsters, it’s like a tornado of people who decided to go to the store this late. It doesn’t help his headache at all. He doesn’t have a lot of money on him, so he buys himself an oven-lasagna. It’s not his preference but it will have to do for today. Maybe tomorrow he’ll buy something more of his taste.

He just wants to leave that place as quickly as possible.

He quickly walks to the front of the store. When he arrives at the front, there are a lot of people waiting in line. Tommy sighs and tries to stand behind the line that seems to be the shortest. They all seem to be as long as the one he’s in, but he isn’t going to change now, that would be stupid. Maybe someone would let him go before them because he just has a single lasagna. No one is that kind, sadly.

He pulls his phone out. He received a message from Wil on discord.

Are you ready for the stream?

Fuck. Tommy forgot about the stream. They had scheduled the stream a while, he totally forgot about it. He remembers that Wil was so eager to stream with him again. It had been a while, with all the dream SMP stuff. He mentally slaps himself and he quickly answers. He hopes Wil won’t be too angry with him.

I’m at the store rn, I may be a bit late

He closes his phone. He can’t bear to see Wil’s reaction. Of course, he’s disappointing him again. He looks in front of him and is delighted to see that it’s his turn. He quickly pays for the lasagna and walks outside in the cold. The cold feels good on his skin, he doesn’t know how long he could’ve handled being in the store.

He can feel his phone vibrate, but he doesn’t check it. It’s obviously Wil. He’s anxious about what he would say. Would he be angry or would he understand? He would probably not mind if he canceled the stream, he would probably find something else to do very quickly. He’ll probably be happy to not have to talk to him. He can be a bit much from time to time.

Tommy knows that he’s annoying. A lot of people have told him this. Not only fans, but also big streamers he used to look up to when he started streaming. Schlatt told him countless of times, even Vikkstar isn’t silent about his annoyance every time he plays a game with Tommy. It hurts more than he’ll ever admit. 

Halfway on his track back home, it starts raining. Not a little bit, he’s drenched when he walks inside his house. He sighs and puts the lasagna on the counter, hoping it’s still good after being soaked in rainwater. He takes his dripping wet jacket off and puts it on the heating, hoping it will be dry when he goes to school tomorrow.

The water soaked not only his shoes, but also his socks. His sweater is also drenched and his T-shirt has wet spots all around. He sighs and shuffles to the bathroom. This isn’t ideal. He is already too late for the stream, but he really can’t stream like this. He opens his phone and he sees all the messages Wil left him. They were mostly concerned. 

He’ll deal with it later. He walks into the bathroom and starts to take his socks off. He takes his pull and he throws them all in a pile of clothes next to the door. He’ll deal with them later. The ground is soaking wet by the time most of his clothes are taken off. He grabs a towel and he starts drying his wet hair.

He really wants to take a shower but he knows that won’t arrive in time to the stream by a long shot.

He groans when he realizes that he didn’t take dry clothes with him. He’s cold and he’s standing half-naked in the bathroom. He sighs, lets the towel fall on the ground, and starts walking out of the room. He forgets about the wet floor and he slips.

He doesn’t remember the fall, he only remembers the searing pain in his arm after he tried to slow his fall down. It feels like his arm is burning from the inside out. He opens his eyes slightly, only to be met with the cold white floor of the bathroom. His mind is a bit fuzzed, but he can’t put his finger on it why exactly. He wants to push himself up into a sitting position but he’s unable to move one of his arms.

He looks at his burning arm and regrets doing so immediately. There’s a lot of blood. He looks back at the ground and feels like he wants to throw up. This isn’t good. He tries to lift himself. He groans when his arm hurts even more like it just realized that it’s bad once he saw it with his two eyes. He heaves himself up with his unharmed arm and is able to lean against the wall. 

He tries to not look at his arm or at the blood while he tries to take his phone out of his still wet trousers. He debates between calling Wilbur or calling 999. It seems pretty bad, but is it bad enough for him to go to the hospital?

He’s quick to decide when he sees the notification that Wil went live. Guess he didn’t want to wait for him anymore. He won’t call him if he’s in the middle of the stream, telling him that he may have broken his arm. He hesitantly presses the three numbers in. He has never had to call 999 before, it seems a bit surreal. 

“999 what’s your emergency?” 

Tommy takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to say, how to explain the situation he’s in right now. “I broke my arm,” He eventually decides to say, “I think,”

“You think?”

“There’s a lot of blood,” He feels his breath shorten. He doesn’t think that that’s a good sign. His head feels like it’s turning 360 degrees. The ground seems to be slanting. That doesn’t look right. “I’m feeling a bit light-headed,” 

“Could you tell me your address?” The lady’s voice is quite southing, Tommy notes. He doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing in this situation. He thinks he might fall asleep because of it.

“My address is 235 Heywood Street in London,” Tommy hopes that’s right. He wouldn’t be surprised if he accidentally said it wrong. His head seems to be stuck in a cloud. He tries to focus back on the conversation, but he finds it is more difficult than it’s supposed to be.

“Okay, help is on the way. Could you tell me your name?” 

“Thomas Baker, prefer Tommy though,” He feels the pain grow ten times stronger, he groans. The adrenaline must be fading away. 

“Okay Tommy, is there anyone close by who can help you?” 

“I’m home alone, tripped in the bathroom” Tommy explains, he hopes the lady understood. His words are slurring a bit “There’s a spare key under the doormat,”

“Okay, you think you could stay awake for me, Tommy?” 

“I think so yeah, too painful to fall asleep honestly,” Tommy groans again after he tries to sit more upright. Even the slightest movement makes his arm burn. 

“They’re by the door right now, okay. Just hang tight,” Tommy can hear the door open from afar. A male voice is talking, but Tommy can’t hear what they’re saying. The pain starts to get unbearable. He just wants the pain to stop.

He takes a deep breath and he closes his eyes. 

A shake quickly makes him open his eyes again. His eyes meet the bright green eyes of a man he hasn’t ever seen. The man seems to be talking to him but he doesn’t understand what the man is saying. He’s suddenly hyper-aware of his head hurting like hell. He feels a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him. He tries to stay awake, for the lady, but it’s so hard.

He feels himself being lifted, two pairs of hands supporting his weight, one pair by his feet and one pair by his shoulder blades. As quickly as he’s lifted, as quickly as he’s back down, now on a softer surface. He feels like he’s being lifted again, but he’s still lying down on the same surface as before.

His mind is fuzzy, but he can still feel the strong pain in his arm. It’s a never-ending pain that only grows stronger with every movement the moving surface makes. His surroundings go from lit up to complete darkness to a very bright light. The hurtful movements don’t stop, they only get worse. He feels himself falling asleep, the pain still evident even in his sleep.

==========

Wilbur was a bit pissed, yeah. He’s concerned, but pissed. Not only did Tommy choose to go to the store above a stream they had planned for weeks, but he didn’t even show up at all. With every passing second of his stream, that anger changes into concern. Even if he did forget about the stream, he wouldn’t say he would be a bit late and just not show up at all.

Needless to say, he’s not very focused on the stream. He should be, he has over a hundred thousand viewers, but his mind only goes back to Tommy and why he isn’t there. What if something happened on the way back from the store? 

His concern takes over, and he decides to end the stream and try to figure out if Tommy’s alright. He ends quickly, raiding Tubbo to try not to be suspicious. It’s probably too late for that anyway. It might even be trending on Twitter by tonight.

He’s about to call Tommy, to try to work out why he wasn’t there even though he said he would when he gets a discord call from Phil. Wil accepts the call confused about why he could be calling him. They didn’t plan on calling tonight. Not that he minds, he just wants to call Tommy right now.

“Hey, Phil,” He greats.

“Hi mate, you alright? You seemed pretty out of it all stream,” Of course it would be noticeable. Phil isn’t dumb. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“I prepared to stream with Tommy today, but he forgot. Apparently, he was at the store. He didn’t answer me after that and he still hasn’t shown any sign of being alive. I’m just a bit concerned,” He stands up from his chair. He doesn’t know why he does this, but he hopes that Tommy will answer by doing this.

“That’s… not great,” Phil seems as concerned as Wil is. Wil sighs deeply and he tries to call Tommy on his phone. Tommy would never ignore his phone call.

“Yeah, I was angry at first, but I’m just concerned now,” The call goes to voice mail. “He isn’t picking up,” He ends the call frustrated. He calls him again. This is bad. Something must have happened for Tommy to not pick his phone up when he calls him, on his personal number as well. 

“Can’t you try to call his parents?” 

“I don’t want to bother them if it isn’t important, he could just be ignoring me. What if I said something wrong, oh god,” The call goes back to voice mail once again. He calls again, hoping for an answer.

“I’ll try to call him,” Wil doesn’t think that would work. Even if Tommy’s ignoring them, he would know that Phil is only calling him because he asked him to. He throws his phone on his bed. He slumps back in his chair and runs his hands through his hair. What must he have said for Tommy to be so angry at him? Was he angry because he started streaming without him? Was it something he said in a message?

“He didn’t pick up,” 

“Fuck,” Wil thinks about what to do. Maybe he could ask Technoblade to call Tommy, he would never ignore a call from Techno, no matter what. Would that truly help? What if something worse happened, and his parents aren’t home. In the back of his mind, Wil knows what he has to do.

“I’m going to his house,” Wil states, he picks his phone up and he puts a sweater on.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Phil argues.

“Why not? He isn’t responding to any of us, he could be in trouble for all I know. If he won’t answer our calls then I have only one way of making it up to him. So tell me, Phil, what else am I supposed to do?” He hears Phil sigh from the other side of the call.

“Wil, just think about it. If he doesn’t want to see you right now, it won’t help to just show up at his door. We just have to give him some time-” The sentence is cut off by the sound of a phone going off. It takes Wil five seconds to realize it’s his own phone. He’s disappointed to not see Tommy’s number appear, but rather an unknown number.

“It’s an unknown number,” Wil sighs. He accepts the call, ready to fuck any person off so he can think about a way of making Tommy talk to him. “Hello?”

“Is this William Gold?” 

Wil frowns. This doesn’t seem like a person trying to sell a toaster or something “Yes, this is him,” He replies. 

“This is Royal Sussex County Hospital, I’m calling about Thomas Baker,” Wil feels the colour drain out of his face. Hospital. Tommy. Fuck.

“What?” Wil stammered “What happened to him?” He can faintly hear Phil ask something from the other side of the discord call, but Wil can’t focus. Tommy. Hospital. What the fuck happened? Why are they calling him? Tommy’s in a hospital. Fuck.

“We can’t get a hold of Tommy’s parents, and you were next on his emergency list. A guardian needs to be present to sign papers and all that stuff. If you could come to the hospital, we could explain everything,” Hospital. Tommy. Why couldn’t they get a hold of his parents? He tugs at the sleeve of his yellow sweater. What happened, is he even okay?

Tommy’s in the hospital. How can he be okay?

“I-I think I can can be there, yeah,” He nods quickly, looking around the empty room. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, maybe he’s looking for something to calm himself down. But how can he? Tommy’s in the hospital. Tommy. Hospital. Fuck. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t notice that the lady ended the call. He looks around. His breath becomes shallow and rapid. He feels light-headed.

He needs to be there for Tommy. He can’t just stand still and get a panic attack. Tommy may not have the time for him to hesitate. Discord flashes in his vision. Phil. He forgot about him. How is he going to explain this? Tommy. Hospital. He falls in his chair. Fuck. This is way worse than what he could imagine. This is way worse than Tommy being angry at him. Why didn’t his parents pick up? He’s in the hospital. Fuck.

“Wil? What’s happening?” 

He can’t find his voice, he doesn’t know how to speak. He runs his hand through his hair. He needs to help him, he has to. “I need to go,” He doesn’t think about it, he doesn’t think about Phil, who has zero ideas what’s going on. He doesn’t know what’s going on either. He doesn’t know what happened. Why is he even in the hospital?

With a swift movement, he grabs the keys that are lying forgotten on the desk. He hasn’t even left his apartment in so long. He hurries out of his room. He quickly grabs his coat on his way to the front door. It’s raining, he notes. It’s raining and it’s dark and he can barely see a hand in front of him. Is this how Tommy must have felt.

What if he got driven over by a car on his way back?

What if he won’t make it?

He drives through the dark, empty streets. He’s sure that he has at least 50 speed tickets, but he doesn’t know what happened, and Tommy could be dying that exact moment. He grips the steering wheel tightly. He doesn’t want to lose him.

Tommy

Hospital

Oh god

He parks in the first empty spot he can find. He doesn’t care where he’s parked. He cares less if he will find the car again when he leaves this for god’s sake place. He sits in the car, trying to calm his breathing. He needs to focus, he needs to calm his mind. He needs to stop fucking exaggerating. 

He yells before hitting the steering wheel. He can’t handle this. Why does this have to happen?

The lights in the big hall of the hospital are blinding. It doesn’t help Wil’s spiraling. His head aches at the many people walking around him, some crying, and some smiling. He doesn’t know where to go, who to ask for help. This isn’t good, Tommy needs him and the only thing he does is panicking. He focuses on the signs, he needs to find the lobby. It’s the only place he’ll find help. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing. He needs to make a plan. He needs to find the lobby, ask for help and got to Tommy. That should be easy.

Right?

He looks at the many signs. He was unable to read most of the signs. Of course, he had to forget his fucking glasses in a moment like this. There is one sign that sticks out above all of them. The 5 letters stood big on the sign. Big enough for Wil’s fuzzy sight to make up what it says.

LOBBY

He almost yells for his luck. Of course, the one thing he’s searching for is written in large letters. Maybe they’re used to seeing people not know where to go because they have shit eyesight. He almost slaps himself when he sees the lobby. To no one’s surprise, it looks like a lobby.

“I’m here for Thomas Baker,” The lady smiles at him in assurance and starts typing on her computer. Her fingers fly lightning fast over the letters. She doesn’t look at her hands, though, she keeps looking at her screen. It reminds Wil of Tommy, in a way. It reminds him of the nights they were calling while Tommy was editing something, never looking at his hands, only at the screen. 

“What is your name, sir?” The lady asks startling Wil who’s lost in thought. It takes him a few seconds to process what is asked of him.

“William Gold,” The lady nods and begins to type again on her computer. Wil bites the inside of his cheek. This is way too stressful. The lady looks back up to him, the same smile still on her face. The smile looks more and more fake with every passing second.

“You can’t go see him yet, only his parents are allowed to see him,” Wil sighs. Of fucking course. He thought they weren’t picking up the phone. This is fucking bullshit. They call him because they need a guardian but he isn’t allowed to do anything. This is just fucking perfect. He balls his fist and he clenches his teeth. He needs to stay calm.

“Can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Wil begged. His anger falters away quickly. He doesn’t mind waiting if he can just know that his brother is okay. He could be dying, for all he knows.

“I’m sorry, sir. We can only give this information to his parents,” 

“Ma’am, please. I have no idea what is going on, for all I know he could be dying right now or he could’ve passed out and be okay. Could you just give me a little bit of information, even just a little,” Wil tries. His voice gets more and more desperate. He just wants to know if he’s okay. Tommy’s in the hospital. He doesn’t know what’s going on. 

The lady sighs “I’m told to only tell his pare-”

“They aren’t here, right? They haven’t answered yet, right?” Wil asks, even though they both know the answer already. “I don’t know what’s happening to him, but if his parents never answer, there has to be someone who has to take care of him, even for a little while. I’m his third guardian, I have as much right to see him,”

The lady sighs and looks back at her computer. Wil gets frustrated at the lack of response. He wants to kick something. He wants to punch the smile on the lady’s face. He just wants Tommy to be okay. Tommy. Hospital. Fuck. 

“He broke his arm, basically. They’re still treating him, you can’t go see him yet. The doctor will come to get you when you can go see him. But if his parents answer and tell us that you can’t go see him, then you can’t, alright?”

Wil can’t do anything but nod for a few seconds. Tommy’s alright. He isn’t dying. They could deal with a broken arm. It’s not the end of the world. They can deal. He thanks her quickly, before turning around and leaving the queue. 

He slumps in one of the seats in the waiting area. much he wants to grab Tommy and keep him close right now. How much he wants to be angry at him for nearly giving him a heart attack. He just needs to take a deep breath, clear his mind.

His mind immediately goes to Phil. Suddenly he remembers leaving Phil behind in that discord call, alone and with no clue what could be going on. He takes his phone out of his pocket quickly. He has a few notifications from discord, which he did expect in all honesty.

Most of his notifications were from Phil, but he could see a few from Techno somewhere between the missed calls. Phil mussed have called Techno at some point. He shouldn’t have left him there alone. He’s a fucking asshole. 

He opens his discord. Phil seems to take notice of this, immediately getting a text from him. He can’t blame the man. He sees the two of them in a discord call, and decides to join, hoping to explain himself and hopefully calm Phil down. 

“Wil?” Phil’s voice is frantic, concerned, and also a lot of emotions Wil can’t decipher. Wil immediately feels ten times guiltier. He runs his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry for hanging up on you,” He starts “I just didn’t understand what was going on and I had to get to the hospital as fast as I could. It was stupid, I’m sorry,” He can feel the tension in the group raise ten times more. He hasn’t even told them that Tommy’s in the hospital.

“What happened?” Techno’s voice feels more filled with emotions than usual. Wil doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

“I got a call from the hospital. They said Tommy’s parents didn’t pick up. Went to the hospital, they didn’t want to tell me what happened because I’m not his father, I got angry and they eventually told me,” He sums up. It seems less bad than it felt when he says it like that “He broke his arm,”

“Ow, fuck,” Phil swears “That’s not fun. His parents didn’t pick up?”

“No, I don’t know why. I just want to give Tommy a hug right now. I hate this so much,” Wil can hear Techno huff from the other side of the call. 

“At which hospital are you?” Wil immediately gets what Phil is trying to do.

“He’ll be out of the hospital before you get here probably,” Phil makes a noise of agreement. A voice from outside the call drags him back to reality. He looks up to see a man in a white coat looking down at him. He has black spikey hair and dark brown eyes. 

“William Soot?” The man asks. Wil nods and stands up to shake the man’s hand. “I’m dr. Melendez, you can come to see Thomas if you’d like,” 

“I would love to see him, is he alright?” 

“He’s mostly fine, he hit his head, but nothing bad there. He broke his arm when he tried to stop himself from falling. He slipped in the bathroom,” Wil nods. He remembers the phone still in his hands. He hasn’t logged out of the call yet. He quickly pushes on the leave call button before following the doctor through the hallways.

“Well, we can’t keep him here, but his parents still aren’t responding, so is it alright with you if I give you all the information to you now so you could after wards tell it to his parents?” 

“Yeah, I could do that, yeah,” Wil nods. 

“We can’t do much against the pain, we can only give you pain meds, but they will only get you so far. You can give them a max of one day. We’ll change the cast every month for six months. After, we should be able to take the cast off,” The doctor smiles at him before entering one of the rooms.

He has to keep himself from practically running to hug Tommy when he sees him in a hospital bed, arm safely in a cast, a strap around his shoulder supports his arm from falling down. Wil can almost cry in relief when Tommy looks at him in surprise, probably not expecting him.

He gives him a small smile, hoping to hide his still red eyes. Eventually, Tommy smiles back at him.

“Here’s the prescription and my number. If anything unusual happens and if you need to make an appointment for the cast renewing, just call this number,” Wil takes the two pieces of paper and he thanks the man. “well, congrats, you’re fired,” He smiles at them before leaving the room. Wil looks back at Tommy who’s looking at his lap.

Wil can’t keep it to himself anymore. He hurries to the uncomfortable-looking hospital bed. He cradles the younger in a tight hug, making sure to avoid the broken arm. He can hear Tommy yelp in surprise before returning the hug ever as tightly. All of Wil’s concerns seem to wash away from his shoulders.

Tommy is safe. Tommy is in his arms, breathing and conscious. It’s enough for now. It’s something he wasn’t sure he would ever have again just a few hours prior. He takes a shuddering breath, because he can’t cry, not in front of his brother who seemed to be seconds away from crying himself.

He pulls away slightly, still keeping him on arms-length, but looking in his eyes. The ocean blue eyes looking back at him calm him down enough for him to be able to breathe properly.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” Wil stutters. Tommy’s eyes are filled with guilt. He looks away from the older, rather looking at his uninjured hand that’s fidgeting with the white sheets of the bed. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” He mutters. Wil frowns. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Wil reassures, trying to maintain eye contact. Tommy doesn’t budge, still looking at his hand. “I’m just glad you’re alright,” Tommy looks up at him, a small smile on his face. “C’mon, we don’t have long before these doctors will throw us out, so we have to skedaddle,” 

Wil helps Tommy stand up, but Tommy quickly brushes his hand off in favor of walking himself while cracking a joke here and there. Wil’s happy that the Tommy he knows isn’t fully gone. His mind wanders back to his parents, why they haven’t picked up yet. It’s been a few hours. He doesn’t dare ask Tommy, not now.

“We’ll go to your house to grab you some stuff and then we’re going to my apartment,” Will announces once they’re settled in the car “You’re going to stay with me for a little bit,” He’s happy to have found the car so quickly. He genuinely thought he would have to search for an hour since it’s still dark outside.

“Where are my parents?” Tommy’s voice is small and unsure. Wil sighs, driving out of the parking lot. How is he supposed to explain to a sixteen-year-old that their parents haven’t answered any of the calls?

“Honestly? No idea. They haven’t picked up the phone,” Wil watches carefully at Tommy’s reaction, but he merely nods and looks outside again. Wil frowns. Isn’t a child supposed to be angry at their parents for not noticing him not being alright? Why is he used to it?

Wil decides to drop the subject, putting some music on before continuing to drive to Tommy’s house. It has stopped raining and the road seems way calmer than when he arrived. It makes it easier for Wil to organise his thoughts. 

He feels like something more is going on, something Tommy isn’t telling him. Tommy does seem more preserved right now than he has ever heard him. Maybe he was ashamed, anxious, scared. 

Wil tries to ignore the worry clawing in his chest in favor of opening the door to Tommy’s house.

The house is empty. Wil expected this, but it’s still shocking how somber the whole house actually is. Tommy would complain a lot about it, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. Tommy sighs and walks in front of him, shooting him a grin.

“Well, big man. Thank you for coming to get me. Appreciate it, I’ll survive now. I’ll give you updates on how my arm’s doing and all that shit. You can go home now,” Wil frowns. Did Tommy really think he would leave him alone with a broken arm when his parents aren’t there?

“Tommy, you’re coming with me to my apartment,” Wil says. Tommy stiffens and frowns at Wil. 

“Why?” Tommy asks “I’ll be fine, you can go home. I’ll just call you tonight,” Wil’s frown deepens. Is he serious?

“I’m not leaving you here alone with a broken arm,” Wil says. “I have a spare bed,” Tommy looks at his feet, balancing from one to another.

“You don’t have to. I’ll just worry you the whole time,” 

“I would be more worried if I left you here alone than if you come with me, Tommy,” Tommy makes eye contact again, confusion obvious in his eyes.

“but,” Tommy begins desperately

“No,” Wil interrupts him “I’m not leaving you, end of discussion. You’re going upstairs, take some clothes and other stuff with you, and we’re going home. I’ll force you if I have to,” Tommy looks like he wants to argue, but he nods and he walks upstairs.

Wil walks after him, hoping to help him pack some of the basics. Tommy has already closed his door by the time he arrives upstairs. He wants to knock, asking what’s going on, when he sees the bathroom. There’s a pile of clothes on the ground. But what really catches his eyes, is the amount of dried blood on the ground.

“Maybe we should clean that up before we go,” Tommy’s voice scares him. Why does the kid have to be this fucking quiet? He sighs

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Wil looks back at Tommy “You can go packing, I’ll clean this up quickly,” Tommy nods.

“I had a question about something,” Tommy says.

“Shoot,” Wil says, turning his whole body to look at Tommy.

“I can’t put my whole streaming set up in my bag, you know,” Tommy explains. Wil didn’t think about that. He doesn’t know how long his parents will be gone, and the fans would notice something being wrong if he doesn’t stream for that long.

“We’ll pack it in a minute in a different bag,” Tommy nods and leaves back to his room. 

Wil walks into the bathroom. It still smells like blood. Wil wants to throw up because of it. He takes a cloth and wets it a little under the tap. This will be fun. He sinks to his knees and he starts to rub the blood off the ground. 

The blood goes away fairly quickly. Wil is glad he doesn’t have to wash the ground for hours just to get that shit off. The cloth is covered in blood by the end of it. This also, means that his hands are a bit red.

He washes the blood off his hands before standing up and returning to Tommy’s room.

He’s met with Tommy desperately trying to close his bag with one arm. Wil didn’t think so far.

“I’ll do it,” He grabs the bag before Tommy can argue with him and he closes it. He picks a different bag and he opens it. “C’mon, try to help me with your computer,” They struggle, with only three hands instead of four, but they eventually get there.

The computer is fully inside the bag. Wil picks the bag up before walking downstairs, Tommy following him. Tommy’s laughing at the dumb jokes they’re shooting at each other. 

“Do you know where you’re parents are?” Wil asks, deciding to rip the band-aid off now. Tommy visibly stiffens, avoiding eye contact with him. 

“I don’t know,” Tommy stands up and he grabs his bag. 

“Are you sure?” Wil asks “You know you could tell me?” Tommy sighs, putting his bag down again. Tommy picks at his cast. Wil resists the urge to stop him, hoping to not ruin the cast this quickly.

“They said that they were on a business trip,” Tommy whispers. Wil hears it nonetheless. What business trip is so important to leave his son alone in a big house. “It doesn’t matter, Wil. I’m used to it. It doesn’t bother me,”

Wil desperately wants to punch someone “Well, it bothers me,” He states

“Why?” Tommy’s voice is sad. He doesn’t look at Wil “Why do you care? It’s not your place to care,” 

Wil sighs “You’re right Tommy, it’s not my place. But the people who are supposed to care, who are supposed to be the people you trust most, aren’t here to care about you. So yes, I do care with my whole heart,” 

“But, they’ve never cared about me. They always leave me alone. You don’t have to care about me,” Tommy whispers, still looking at his shoes.

“But I do, Tommy. You have to understand this. You shouldn’t have to feel like this. Because I do care. I care, Phil cares, Tubbo cares, hell even fucking Technoblade cares,” Wil explains. “I want to be here, I want to make you feel loved. Because you, Tommyinnit, you fucking deserve it,”

Tommy makes eye contact with him. Wil’s heart breaks at his face. “You’re funny, and you’re so easy to talk to,” Wil says “You’re the reason I get out of bed because I know that Tommyinnit will always be such a kind person. You’re way too mature for your age, even if you don’t like showing it,” Tommy has started crying. Wil keeps going.

“Your parents may not see that your parents may not care, but you can choose your own family, Tommy. You’ll always have me, even if the whole world is against you. You matter so much, please never forget that,” 

Tommy has started sobbing. Wil hurries to him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Tommy immediately hugs back. Wil has started to cry himself. The tears are cold against his cold skin. He holds Tommy close in his chest. He hopes Tommy understands. He hopes that Tommy knows that he’s worth the world.

“I’m sorry for making your shirt wet,” Tommy eventually says. Wil laughs, only holding him closer.

They will survive, Wil will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Realistically, I know that you can't break your arm this quickly. It's just, the barely did any research, but they all said 'Arm broken? Put some ice on it, it will pop back in no time'
> 
> Who does that
> 
> if my arm is fucking broken I'm not going to say, give me some ice please.
> 
> Just, bear with me
> 
> I'm tired


End file.
